CilanXN:A humourous tale about a connoisseur and his apprentice
by rainbowparadoxes
Summary: This story follows the adventures of N, a connoisseur in the making and Cilan's new apprentice. N's already abnormal life gets even stranger when confronted by a deranged Pansear, a gang of delinquents fresh out of preschool along with their Trubbish of questionable origin, and an unexpected allergy to a popular sugary substance. Hopefully you will survive this crazy adventure!
1. Chapter 1: A job as a conneisseur

_"__I am a pokemon connoisseur."_

_These are the first words that you, N, hear from the mysterious stranger who has found you laying on the ground, out of breath and almost out of life. He looks down at you and smiles; it's almost sunset, and pinkish-yellow rays beam down past his face._

_He smiles; his eyes laugh. "Why, hello there," he says. "My name is Cilan. I'm pretty amazing. See my green hair?"_

_You look up at his hair. It almost resembles grass. You've always loved grass. You loved to sit in it, to sniff it, to rub it on your face._

_You proceed to do all of these things with Cilan's hair. He doesn't seem to mind at all; in fact, he's quite flattered._

_"__I see you like my 'do'," he said, a twinkling in his eyes. He jumps off of his feet before you can get more hair-patting down time. He poses as if he were a model. "I am __rather __proud of it. Isn't the shade marvelous? Aren't __I __marvelous? All of my pokemon tell me that I am. Say, you must be a connoisseur, too, to have such splendid taste in hairdos. What is your name?"_

_You blink, in an attempt to remember all of what he said. You were focused on his hair; his luscious green hair, similar to your own. He seems to know what you're thinking._

_"__Your hair isn't bad yourself," he adds, nodding approvingly. "In fact... No. Not quite yet. I can't be sure that you're ready."_

_You gasp. Ready for what? All of your life has been watching disgusting humans torment their pokemon. Is he going to show you something like that? No. Impossible. This... this Cilan. He seems too nice to do such a terrible thing. So very unlike most people._

_"__N," you say. "My... my name is N."_

_"__N," he repeated. "I like that. I rather do. N. Pen, N, N." he makes various gestures and poses, a different, more dramatic one with each repetition of your name. "Yes," he says. "Yes, I think that will do quite well."_

_Oh my, __you think. __What amazing job does this wonderful hair-king have in store for me?_

_"__You," said the amazing man, "Are to be my Apprentice in the art of Connoisseuring!"_

_You gasp. Then you blush. Then your face turns quite the shade of you and Cilans' hair, and you pass out from pure excitement._

_Everything is black._

_You wake up in a strange and magical place. There are waiters, dancing about the halls, small pokemon gleefully bouncing about, free from their spherical prisons and frolicking with their trainers._

_In the corner you see a familiar face. A friendly face. Cilan, with his big, green eyes, turns to look at you. You try to look away, but it is just too much. You notice that there are two boys about his age standing near him: one with fiery red hair- this one looks rather upbeat- and another with his bangs in his face, his hair quite a hideous shade of blue with eyes to match._

_You don't like that one. Not at all._

_They walk towards you. The fire-headed one- he has a Pansear on his back- arrives at your bedside first. He talks in an amazingly fast voice. You can feel your head spinning already._

_"__OMYGOODNESS WOULDYOULOOKATTHAT YOU ARE REAL! I REMEMBERSEEINGYOUINTOWNTHATO NEDAYBUTITHOUGHT THAT THAT TRAINER- What was his name... ANYWAYS I THOUGHT THAT HE HAD GOTTEN RID OF YOU AND THAT YOU WEREN'T COMING BACK BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG BECAUSE CILAN FOUND YOU AND HERE YOU ARE!"_

_He stops to take a breath, then inhales again, preparing himself for another speech. You almost slap him across the face, but Cilan interrupts you._

_"__Hey, Chili, careful," he says. "This one is our new apprentice. We don't want to scare her away, now, do we?"_

_Chili pouts. "But I thought this was going to be fun," he complains._

_"__It is fun," replies the blue-haired boy as he walks up._

_"__Yes, or at the very least, it will be," says Cilan._

_Cilan, __you think. __Oh, Cilan. There is something that I like about you._

_"__But first," he says, interrupting your thoughts, "let me tell you about myself._

_"__I am an artist in the trade of Pokemon. I am a master chef, a genius trainer, and a magnificent person in general. I unite all people within out nation, to protect the world from devastation. I..."_

_He hops onto a large stage and grabs a mic. The waiters swoon. You hastily write down some of their name tags to keep on your blacklist._

_"__I am your new boss," he finishes. "And I am a pokemon connoisseur."_


	2. Chapter 2: A trip to the Doughnut Shop

_"__Hello there, my connoisseur! It's your first day on the job. You must be so excited!"_

_These are the first words that you hear when you wake up. You find yourself on a bed in the corner of a large restaurant. He must have had trouble finding you a place to sleep._

_"__We'll have your room ready soon enough," he assures you. Reading your mind again. He's so intelligent. And what a pleasant voice he has. His breath has such a pleasant aroma. __What was that smell? Some sort of a spice. Cloves? Parsley? __He speaks again._

_"__Today is very important," he says, his finger pointed in the air. "You, my dearest apprentice, shall learn about Connoisseuring by first-hand experience!"_

_You gasp. First hand experience? What does he mean by that?_

_Is this what you think It means? _

_Of course it is! It must be!_

_CILAN HAS PROPOSED!_

_You hastily except his offer with a nod of your head. You poor little girl, you're so shy that you can't even offer a 'yes' to your beloved. Oh, how dreadful. Cilan's eyes are glowing. How you have dreamed of this moment! How many nights have you spent awake at night, dreaming of a handsome young man such as-_

_You are suddenly interrupted by an unwelcome voice._

_"__HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOO CILAN!"_

_Oh, how dreadful. You are rather fond of your soon-to-be brother-in-law, but Chili is ruining your moment! You must find a way to get him to leave without hurting his feelings, or, more importantly, the romantic mood between you and your fiance. _

_Chili smiles, his red hair falling in his face. His trusty pokemon, Pansear, is at his side. Pansear is looking at you strangely. You move to the left a few feet as to put a distance between you and the pan-baby._

_"__Oh, hi, Chili," says Cilan calmly. "Are you here to take N to her new class?"_

_"__Of course," says Chili. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. Or even a doughnut. I like donuts."_

_It seems that Chili has calmed down a bit. What a relief._

_Pansear jumps onto your lap and looks at you admiringly. You push him off. Only Cilan is allowed to look at you like that. _

_"__Well, time to burn some rubber," says Chili. "I rented out a bus just for us! My pokemon like to stretch their legs on the road."_

_"__But I thought you only had one pokemon," said Cilan._

_"__Yeah," replied Chili. "Pansear requires a lot of leg-room. He's pretty hard-core. He has to have ALL of the window seats, or he just explodes."_

_"__Just like you, Chili," says Cress, who pops out from under your bed. How he got there, you have no idea._

_"__Yeah, just like me!" Yells Chili. He jumps into the air, and you swear he goes at least twelve feet up. Pansear follows suit, winking at you as he jumps. _

_Pan-sizzle needs to get his grills in a twist or he's gonna have to go._

_YOU WALK UP to the bus. It is large, but the most stunning feature is the large picture of the three brothers, including CILAN, who you love. You love him. Oh, so much. Also Cress and his thing are drawn on the bus, too. You wish that Cilan's slave monkeys weren't there to ruin the mood._

_Chili jumps into the driver's seat. "ALL ABOARD THE S.S FLAMEO!" He yells. He pulls a conductor's hat from somewhere and pops it onto his head, and then yells, "All passengers must remain seated during the flight!" which makes no sense._

_Pansear pretends to hold the door open for you and smooths his hair back. You glare at him and he takes it as a romantic stare, although you are unaware of this. You walk onto the bus._

_Once you get onto the actual bus, you ind that the last few seats have been removed to place a table. You walk up and sit in the seat closest to Chili, who you are fond of, despite him being technical competition between you and your fiance'. You usually like to keep competition down, such as that DISGUSTING Cress, but that's okay. You need to get all buddy-buddy with your new brother-in-law, anyways._

_"__Oh, no," says Chili as you attempt to sit down. "Like I said, Pansear has to have ALL of the window seats, or he freaks out. So I'm afraid that you'll have to sit next to him._

_You feel smoke coming out of your ears, as if you were in a cartoon. You would protest, but that would break your no-talking streak._

_Pansage raises and lowers his eyebrows as he sits entirely too close to you._

_This is going to be a long ride. _

_YOU finally arrive at your destination. FINALLY. Pansear is really starting to tick you off. Why does he keep winking at you?! Why won't he just ignore you? UGH. You swear, if you were actually into the whole 'fighting pokemon' thing, you would destroy this little pokebrat._

_You hop off of the bus. Chili smiles at his Pansear. "I hope you two were comfortable," he says as he winks at his pokemon. Did he poison you!? Is that THING actually a poison type?! You don't know. You never studied pokemon. You were too busy learning about how awful trainers were._

_As your feet touch the ground for the first time in two horrible hours, you see a large, marble building with large windows. Through the windows, you see people and their pokemon dining on... something. Pure poetry. People and pokemon living in perfect harmony. This is your vision. This is the way the world should be._

_"__Here we are," says Chili. "We are at my favorite place, and it involves the field that you might want to dabble in once you become a full-fledged connoisseur. We are at... THE DOUGHNUT SHOP!"_

_You traveled two hours in close quarters with Pansear to get to a blamed doughnut shop, which has NOTHING to do with Cilan. Cilan probably doesn't even LIKE doughnuts. To be honest, you've never eaten one yourself. But maybe, if there's even the SLIGHTEST chance that eating one of those cake rings will help your relationship with your hubby, then you will SMELL the disgusting dough torus._

_Pansear and Chili grab either of your hands and pull you in. You notice that Pansear looks entirely too happy about touching your hands. You push through the large, gleaming double-doors and into the large shop._

_The inside looks almost like the lobby of a hotel. A large man sits behind a tiny desk, and there are tables lining the walls around the windows. Waiters scoot around on their skates, delivering doughnuts to pokemon and their trainers._

_Chili sighs. "I've found my people," he says lovingly. Pansear sniffs the air longingly._

_He walks into the middle of the floor. "look at these beautiful windows! The glorious desk! That weird Jinx in the corner giving me the evil eye! The doughnuts smell delicious! The people look... Colorful! I, the great Chili, have not yet TRIED the doughnuts, and yet I have already EXPERIENCED them."_

_The people of the restaurant continue to eat their food as if this happened all of the time._

_Chili turned to a baffled waiter. "I demand my doughnuts," he said. "Fifty-eight of them. Bring them to that corner table over there, please. And I would prefer it if you sung a little song when you delivered them. Any song will do, but I would prefer one about the beauties of fire._

_Pansear hopped a little. Maybe a song about the beauties of fire would help N realize who she was REALLY in love with._

_The trio sat in the aforementioned corner seat, but already occupying this area was a small gang of strange-looking children. Pansear hissed. You, N, hide behind Chili. Maybe your big-and-tough brother-in-law can help you!_

_The young delinquents laugh. You swear that one of those six-year-olds has a peicing. All four of the gangster children seem to share one pokemon, a rather off-putting looking Trubbish that seems to have lost it's eyes. You cannot tell if this is a pokemon or a pile of trash._

_You look at Chili, the meaning in your eyes obvious: you don't want to sit next to these weird kids and their questionable trash pile. Chili smiles down at you._

_"__Oh, N," says Chili, as if he actually knew what you were thinking, "We can sit here. Look at these bright, educated young faces! These ambitious, hardworking school children! They're creative! They're bold! They're going to help you with their training, and they will be the light that guides you to your connoisseuring heart."_

_One of the gangsters picks his teeth. He's the oldest of the group, perhaps seven._

_"__Yeah, we's all those things," he says. "We gots ALL those educations. Plus, we have a pokemon. We found it in the dump. He gots ALL of the powers, and all of the kick head moves, we know because we beat all the other kids in battles._

_Chili's eyes light up. "While you wonderful little apples are waiting for your doughnuts, why don't we have a battle?" Chili's eyes are twinkling. You realize, for the first time, the Pansear is defensively clinging to your leg, as if to protect you._

_How you loathe that pokemon. Doesn't he know that your fiance would be jealous? Only HE can protect you! He and his kin, that is._

_"__Yeah, we's can battles ya," says a different delinquent. You can't determine the gender of this one, but he or she does not look very pleasant either way. "We'll battle ya all the way to the Kanto region. All the ways to Nurse Joy! Yeah, she's a nice one."_

_A delinquent to his or her left slaps the delinquent of indeterminable gender in the head. "Ya don't goes around calling peoples 'nice,'", he says. "You call them __dope, __or even __swanky. __But you DON'T call 'em __nice.__"_

_"__I know," says the delinquent, whose voice is just as uncertain as his or her looks. "I knows that."_

_Chili's eyes are still sparkling. "What grammar," he whispers. "What a culture they've developed, that they are trying to practice the use of new and exciting words!"_

_His voice grows from a whisper to a yell. "I will be honored to battle you!" He exclaimed. "In fact, N will help me. She and I will be truly SWANKY!"_

_And so, the battle commences. _

_Chili smiled. "Pansear, I choose you!"_

_Pansear leaps into battle, making sure that N gets a better view of his good side._

_"__Uh, yeah," says the oldest delinquent. "Yeah. Trubbish, I choose you!"_

_"__YES!" yelled Chili. "Okay, kiddies, I'll give you the first move. Now, you show me the FULLEST EXTENT of your fiery, burning passion for the art of battle!"_

_The indeterminable gendered delinquent does something unpredictable. He grabs an old banana peel from the 'pokemon' and THROWS it at Pansear. The other delinquents do so as well. Soon enough, you, Pansear, and Chili are covered in trash._

_"__We wins!" yell the delinquents in unison as they raise their fists into the air. They then start picking up the trash and neatly stacking it back into the pile._

_Chili looked baffled. "You didn't even __do __anything!" he yelled. "All that you did was cover us in trash! Pansear is fine. __I'm __fine. All that you succeeded in doing was to cover me and-"_

_"__Hey, looks it, man," says one gangster. "We plays by the rules of the STREET. If you don't like it, then go play your own prissy pokemon battles."_

_"__Yeah," says another. "And also-"_

_Just then, Pansear jumps onto his back and starts howling at the ceiling._

_You consider just leaving Chili here and taking a bus back to wherever Cilan is, but you can't disappoint him! If you do, it will make him sad, and then __you'll __be sad, and no one will be happy because you love him ever so much._

_You walk up to the Delinquent of Indeterminable Gender (Who will now be called DIG, for short) and punch the thing in the face._

_The gangster starts to bawl. "I HATE YOU!" He yells between gulps. Suddenly a waiter arrives with the doughnuts. _

_"__Go on and bring them to a different table," says Chili. "We're done here."_

_He and his pokemon simultaneously crossed their arms and turned around. You follow them to a table on the other side of the restaurant, where the waiter sets down your order o' doughnuts._

_It's kind of awkward, because the weird gangster kids are just sitting there on the other side of the restaurant watching you. But whatever. You can __almost __pretend that you are sitting with Cilan. You sigh lovingly at the thought. Chili starts dividing up the doughnuts._

_"__Twenty seven for me," he says in a sing-song voice. "Twenty-seven for Pan-sizzle," he says, again, as Pansear starts positively inhaling the dough rings. "And one for you."_

_He holds the doughnut in your face. It's now or never._

_You lean towards the foreign food. It looks alien to you. The bright, neon colored icing. The strange confetti-like food particles drizzled on top._

_You cautiously open your mouth and take a bite, and then everything goes black._


	3. Chapter 3: I seem to have passed out

_You wake up inside of a hospital. You are horrified, because right in front of your face is the face of someone else. A familiar face. An irritating face._

_You wake up to see Pansear staring at you._

_Nurse Joy walks into the room. "Oh, wonderful," she says. "You've woken up. I was worried. You've been out for quite a while. That pokemon is very dedicated to you. Why, he slept there with you for the entire two weeks that you were out! And the entire time, he cuddled up to you and gathered berries from his friends' heads for you to eat. Look!"_

_Nurse Joy pointed to a pile of rotting fruit next to you. A disgusting mess. Why. Why did he think you would __want __this?! No one is allowed to give you a gift, unless it is in celebration of you and your fiance's love or if it is from your fiance himself._

_Pansear looks at you expectantly. What does he want? Then he LICKS YOUR FACE._

_You slap him across the room. Just then, the group of delinquents walks in. You are very surprised to see them._

_The oldest of the group, the leader, steps up. "We's sorry that we whooped you so hard in that battle," he said. "We's didn't meant to hurt you. All we's wanted was for you to know who was the boss. Them's the rules on the street, see. My name's Joey. I'm six and a half."_

_Dig nods his or her head. "Yeah, we's very sorry, miss," it says. "We's really swanky. You just don't knows it yets."_

_The other two nod. About then, a fifth delinquent walks in, carrying a pile of trash on a leash._

_"__Come on, Trubbish," he says. "Come with me."_

_Nurse Joy sticks up her nose. "Trubbish?" she said questioningly. "Are you sure? Um, I think that's just-"_

_"__WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?!" Yells the gangster. He starts crying. "My Trubbish is just as goods as any other," he says. "I love him!"_

_He then hugs the trubbish. Nurse Joy sighs, then shrugs. "Okay, then," she says._

_Then Cilan, Chili and Cress walk in. But mostly Cilan. When you see him, it looks as if he is quite literally glowing. His beautiful, fluffy hair seems to be flowing. He is so beautiful. And soon, he will be yours and yours alone._

_He smiles, and you swear sunshine comes out of his mouth. Oh, lovely. "Hello, there," he says. "My, N, you did __very __well at your last job. And you found us our new recruits!"_

_New recruits? No. No. NO. He can't possibly be refereeing to... Maybe it's Nurse Joy. She's ugly, anyways, so there's almost no way a god like Cilan would fall for her._

_"__Yeah," says Joey. "We's becoming gentleguys, and all that."_

_Cilan is beaming. "You sure are," he replies. "Anyhow, these young gangsters are your new peers. You'll be sharing a room with them from now on! Isn't that __exciting?!"_

_"__No," you say._

_Pansear gasps. Cilan smiles. "You're finally opening up," he whispers. "You must have been so positively ecstatic that you decided to talk! I am so proud of you!"_

_You feel the blood rushing to your face. "We were going to share a room," you add. _

_Cilan laughs. "Why would you think __that?__" __he asks. "You're not one of my brothers, and we're not getting married or something!"_

_His laughter fills the room. You can hear your own heartbeat; everything slows down around you. You can even see the 'Trubbish', slowly falling apart on the floor._

_He's not actually your fiance. He never proposed. Why did you think he proposed, you idiot?! He never even gave you a ring!_

_Time speeds back up. The Trubbish is being hastily gathered together by the 'Gang', and Cilan is still laughing and smiling. Pansear is smiling, too. He looks like he is daydreaming. What goes on in that pokemon's mind, you hope you never know._

_Cress laughs, but it's a cold, hollow laugh. "Yes. And Chili wasn't available for battle all month, because his pokemon was __busy__."_

_"__Busy with affairs of the heart," whispers Chili, but you don't hear him. Pansear sighs._

_"__Yeah," laughed Cilan. "Maybe you two should __date!__"_

_The trio and the delinquents laugh. Nurse Joy is still observing the Trubbish. You know that your 'friends' and Cress are just joking around, but they're really getting under your skin._

_You can't help it. You start to cry._

_"__No," you say. "No."_

_Cilan loses his smile. "A gentleman never allows a lady to cry," he says, reciting for Joey and the gang. He walks over to you, while you desperately try to hold back tears. He reaches out a hand. So reassuring._

_Suddenly a can is launched at your lover's head! He falls to the ground._

_The Delinquents point to the Trubbish. "He done does the bad things," they say in unison._

_You get mad. No one can hurt Cilan BUT YOU! You attempt to sit up, but you are just too weak to move. Nurse Joy is nervously poking at the trubbish._

_"__I swear it winked at me," she muttered. "It did. That trash __winked __at me."_

_You sigh. Revenge will have to wait, and if what your fiance... You mean, your __boyfriend __says is true, then you'll have many opportunities to exact your revenge later. Perhaps you can start an 'unintentional' trash fire. Heh heh. You'll get that thing eventually._

_Dig looks up at you, his eyes twinkling. He or she walks closer, holding up a small, crumpled up ball of tinfoil with some toothpicks sticking out of it._

_"__I is apoligetics," he or she says. "I wants to gives to you this peace gifts, so I hope you likes it."_

_You disregaurd the young 'child''s misuse of grammar and reluctantly except the offering. You want to throw it in the trash, but Dig seems to want you to do something with it. He nudges towards your hair._

_"__It's a comb," he says. "For your plant locks."_

_You are starting to like this kid. Comparing your hair to a plant __was __a rather pleasant thing to do. Maybe you and Cilan could adopt him together and teach him about the dangers of pokemon battling._

_You smile. Apologetics accepted, you think. You sigh as you stick the strange-looking object into your so called 'plant-locks'._

_Dig looks very pleased with his or her handiwork. "I knew you'd love it," he whispered. "I stuck a wee buggy in the centers of it. I knewed yous would loves it."_

_"__A... a wee buggy?" asks Cilan. "What do you mean by a 'wee buggy'?"_

_"__I gots them froms the Trubbish," Dig says. "I useded a nets to catches 'em."_

_"__Trubbish gots fleas," explained Joey._

_Upon hearing this, Pansear leaps into action. He yanks the 'comb' out of your hair and gently places it onto the desk next to you. Why did he take your nice comb? And what are 'fleas'? You contemplate this as Chili and Cress discuss things in the corner. You don't hear their conversation, though, and you don't care about what they're saying. Cilan is staring off into space. He looks so beautiful. You decide to write a poem celebrating his beauty. You grab a piece of paper and pencil and start to write, but then the delinquents (All except for the one with Trubbish on a leash; he stayed back)._

_"__Whatcha writin'?" asks a delinquent who still remains unnamed._

_"__Yeah," say the other two remaing delinquents. "Are yous writings the hitlists? Cans we helps you withs your blackmails?"_

_"__What wonderful children!" exclaim Cilan, jumping into action. "Out to help a lady in what they think was her time of need!" He then laughs, and looks at you. You blush. Pansear then starts looking at you, and looking at Cilan, and back to you. _

_"__But of course," Cilan continues, "Our lovely young connoisseur would never take part in actions such as murder! No, of course not. And whilst she __is __still a member of our team, that is no excuse to treat her any differently than a different lady."_

_Cilan continues to talk, and you try oh-so hard to listen. He is so wonderful, so wonderfully gorgeously beautiful. And his hair is so particularly __luscious. __Oh my __goodness __you want to pat his hair again. He then repeats your name, and you jump up in your bed._

_"__And so, I think I have an idea," said Cilan. "In order to teach you little apples how to treat women, which is an essential part of the art of the connoisseur, we are going to go on a date! I'll take young N here, and you little boys can go out and find your own date. It'll be your challenge as connoisseur."_

_The kids start looking excited, especially Dig. "I can't waits for theses dates!" he yells. The other kids start chattering, but you don't care. Cilan is taking you on a __date. __You. And Cilan. Alone. Together. With ten children and a Trubbish._

_The romance. Oh, how it blossoms in your heart. The room is spinning. You feel all of the blood in your body rushing through your heart, and as you-_

_"__That's right!" exclaims Cilan. "We're going to the International Restaurant Owners Convention, otherwise know as IROC!"_

_The gang cheers. You notice that Pansear has finally left your lap in order to take a visit to the emo corner, where he munches on a doughnut in silence. Forget him, though. You must admit, you're a bit disappointed with your location, but you can never feel upset with the idea of Cilan at your side._


	4. Chapter 4: A date with Destiny

Author's Note

I am so sorry for not indenting my paragraphs before, but this aggravating system doesn't allow me to make proper use of the tab button, so I've had to make due. So far, I've only had one review, and I'd really appreciate more, even though I know that I don't have too many fans. But If I do have any, which I don't, you should say something!

Anything!

Please!

I don't care if you are reading this two years after I posted it! Just RESPOND!

Also, I was thinking about doing a chapter with everything up until now from Pansear's point of view. I want to make it around two thousand words, maybe less. Should I make that now, or later?

Please review. I want you to, so desperately. The next person to review my story gets a post from me on at least two of theirs. That is how desperate I am.

*sigh*. Back to the story, I suppose.

You wake up in your brand new room. The walls are painted bright blue; The kitchen is close by, so you can smell the wonderful foods that your boyfriend Cilan is cooking. There are three bunkbeds in the room: The two on the opposite end are occupied by Joey and Dig. The one against the window in the back is being used by two other gangsters, whose names, as you now know, are 'Johnson' and the youngest, 'Joxter'. You really, really doubt that these are their actual names.

In the bed above you lays the second youngest of the group, a little girl, who will sleep there every night. You thought she was a boy, at first, but it turned out that she just had short hair. After a nice bath, she looked quite pretty, although one quick hug from the gang's filthy pokemon returned her to her former, dirty self. He name is Ayana, pronounced EYE-ON-UH. You call her 'Yanananana', for personal reference.

Today is a very special day for you and Cilan. You are about to go on your very first date! The delinquents are going to bring their little boyfriends and girlfriends, too, though. A very upsetting obstacle for you and your future husband. But no matter, you will simply have to make due.

You smile at the ceiling, or rather, the bottom of the bunk bed above you. This is going to be such a wonderful day. No one could ever ruin your special moment! NO ONE!

In the park near the IROC center, a small pokemon, dog-like in structure, was walking down the street. She looked up and sniffed the air, and quickly headed in the direction of the Connoisseur-like smell.

You, N, gaily run to the front of the Resteraunt. You are wearing your signature black and white baseball cap, along with a green cotton sundress and sandals. The Gang left about ten minutes ago to pick up, and I quote, their 'steady maties', and Cilan yelled from the other room that he would be at your side in a matter of moments, although that may not have been his exact words.

A large bus, the same one that you and Chili took to the doughnut shoppe, pulls up. The doors open to reveal the driver, Cresswater, along with a Panpour riding on his back. The Panpour is wearing a little custom-made suit, along with a tie and sunglasses, so that he looks as if he popped out of the PokeMen in Black series. Cress glares at your from inside of the bus as his Panpour cooly strides down, hopping off of the bus and leaning against it. You must admit, for a water type, he's got swag.

Dig hops off of the bus first. You look around it, trying to see if you can spot his/her date to help you determine his/her gender, but, to your not-so-surprise, Panpour smiles up at him/her, smiles, and walks off, arm in arm with Dig. you have literally no idea what gender that Panpour is, or if it would even _matter _considering the whole pokemon thing.

Next off of the bus is Johnson, who is wearing a baseball cap with a Trubbish on it (who looks _nothing _like the trubbish belonging to the gang, by the way) and sucking on a lollipop. He's holding hands with a girl around his age with dark skin and purple hair. She looks oddly familiar and very annoying. You're not looking forward to meeting her.

After that duo walks off with Panpour and Dig, you see Joxter walk off of the bus. Apparently, Joxter thought Trubbish would be an appropriate date, because he carried the alleged 'pokemon' off of the bus, bridal style. Old candy wrappers and other small bits of trash fall off in a trail behind them, and you see flies buzzing around. (Of course, most of the delinquents have trouble with flies, but the added Trubbish doubled the usual amount. And yes, there ARE flies in the pokemon world. And fleas. But those are like the only exceptions, besides Mongooses-es-es, apparently.)

Then comes Yanananana, who hopped off of the bus with a skip in her step. She runs up to you.

"I's scoreded BIG with the boyses," she whispers.

You blink. What? Yanananana starts digging in her huge pockets, eventually holding up a pokemon egg.

"This is my babies," she replied. "He is the bests of da boyfriendses. I walks and walks and he nevers, evers leaveses me. The old man at the Daycare gived him to me. He loveses me just like your boyfriends loveses you"

You smile at Yanananana's recognition of Cilan's love for you. You must adopt this one. Besides the whole Bad Egg as a boyfriend thing, she seems to have a real grasp of the concept of love.

Then comes Joey. "Yeah, babes," he says. "I's is right over 'ere. Yeah, come on."

He walks off of the bus, gesturing his arms as if he were flagging an airplane. And down off of the bus walks a tall, blonde-headed young adult, perhaps around the age of twenty one. She blinks at the sunlight as Joey grabs her hand. She then appears to notice you, and makes a face of pure disgust.

"Eew," she says. "What is _that_?"

Joey laughs. "Good ones," he says. "That be's N. She be's my hip bud. She got's lots of the swankies, but's I still beated her at the battles. Me and my gang, we beated her so hard she was in the hospital for two of the weeks. She was all like, 'I can take you'- which is cool ofs her, I can respects that- but then I was all likeses, 'no, you's be wrong'. And of course, we beatsted her in the battles. And we was all like, 'we wins!' but then she got sent to the hospitals afters goin' into the shocks from the Swag, but she's cool. She just needed to learns that nobodies beatses us.

The girl laughs. "Joey, you're so _funny_!" she says.

Joey smiles, revealing shockingly white teeth with a few holes where permanents were growing in.

"Yeah," he agrees, "I is the bomb."

Your face drops. You see the girl's purse, which is very fancy, and has her name embroidered into it. It says 'Maria' in big, gold letters. You quickly write her off on your blacklist as competition between you and Cilan. This girl is a classic flirt, you just know it.

Cilan walks outside, and Maria's eyes light up like an Emolga during a power outage. In fact, you think you see a lap pokemon peering out of her purse. A Shinx peers out, looks at you, and quickly dives back down into the purse, unnoticed by Joey, who is looking very content with his new 'girlyfriend'.

_I'll get you, my pretty, _you think. _and you're little dog, too._

You finally arrive at the Connoisseur Convention. Cilan is wearing a longsleeved T-shirt that says _The Spirit of the Connoisesur_, along with a pair of dark green jeans and a silly hat with IROC, the acronym which stands for the name of the convention, and a totebag to match. His eyes were twinkling; his head flew from the left to the right, scanning the crowd and getting a good look at all of the other attendees of the IROC, most of whom were dressed similarly to Cilan.

Panpour puts his or her arm around Dig's waist. Dig smiles. You are not sure whether to be creeped out, or to think that it is very adorable. Dig _is _six, after all. But still, you really don't like Pan-bubbles. Maybe she could've chosen a nicer pokemon, like Ditto. It would match her style.

Anyways, the rest of the group follows you. Unfortunately, Cilan was the one to drive you here, so you couldn't sit by him. How sad; it could have been _so _romantic.

Suddenly, a girl walks up to you. She looks around Cilan's age and is decked out in Connoisseuring supplies. Her face is covered in pimples, she is slightly overweight, and has a lisp when she talks.

_What a pretty young girl, _you think. _But still, she is no match for me and Cilan's love._

She looks behind you, sees YOUR CILAN, and gasps. You're not sure if she's surprised or having an asthma attack. She squeals. "Ith taht who I tink it ith?" she asks. "IT ITH! ITH THILAN! THILAN! OFER HERE! I AM OFER HERE! THILA-"

Suddenly you accidentally chop your hand to the side of her neck causing her to black out, oh no how unfortunate that this had to happen well anyways CILAN

You walk past Johnson and his purple-haired girlfrient as they share a lollipop, with him licking one side and her the other. It is an apple flavored one, the kind with a tootsie roll in the middle. Your mouth waters. You wish they would offer you a lick, but they are obviously too in love to notice your thirst for artificial flavors and corn syrup. Back when Team Plasma was raising you, you got a green-apple lollipop whenever you did something in their favor, so you have been trained to love their taste, despite your new if not slightly negative outlook on pokemon trainers.

Anyhow, you walk up to Cilan, take off his hat, and proceed to pat his hair. He smiles, and time slows down. It is just you and Cilan's lovely hair. You suddenly have a strong desire to lick him and see if he tastes like a lollipop. If Cilan tastes anywhere as good as he looks, you think, he must be pretty dang delicious.

Just as you are about to stick out your toungue and take a lick, Cilan's face twists into an expression of pure delight. He points to a vendor's booth outside of the building which advertises magnifying glasses for 'Connoisseurs dabbling in the art of crime-solving'.

"OMIGOSHISTHATWHATITHINKITISI TMUSTBEISUREHOPEITIS!" Yells Cilan. He practically leaps twenty feet away to the booth, then puts his nose to one of the many magnifying glasses laying on the table. The vendor, a young boy of around ten with a red and green hat, smiles.

"Yeah, those are mine," he says. His voice is very soft but almost coarse, like ash being run through a blender. You don't know why you thought of that comparison. Come to think of it, this boy looks oddly familiar. He inhales, starting to speak again, but Cilan interrupts him.

"WOWTHESEAREYOURSBUTYOU'RESOYOUNGWHYIFIWASN'TTRAINGINGSIXAPPRENTICESRIGH TNOWI WOULDTAKEYOUINWHATANICELITTL EBOYYOUTURNEDOUTTOBEYOUSILLY LITTLETHING!"

The capped boy smiles, as if everything Cilan said was not difficult to understand and was totally normal. "Yeah, my mom and I lost some money in the *coughblackmarketcoughcough* and so I had to come here and give up my dream of becoming a pokemon master for a while. But that's okay, right, Pikachu?"

The boy looks into a corner, staring intently at a rock, as if it were talking back to him.

He laughs. "You got that right, Pikachu."

Cilan starts looking concerned. "You realize there's nothing there, right?" he says.

Ash continues his conversation as if Cilan had never even said anything. "Of course, Pikachu... no, Jesse and James can't hurt you here. This is a safe place." He pauses. "Don't say that, pikachu," says Ash. Another pause, longer this time. Ash's eyes are glazed; his face looks stern but distant. "No, Pikachu. No!" He turns to look at Cilan, you, and the delinquents. His eyes widen.

"NO!" he yells. "THE GIANT MEOWTH BALLOON IS GOING TO HIT YOU! GET OUT OF THE WAY, PIKACHU AND I WILL TAKE CARE OF IT!"

As he says this, he points into the air behind you. Everyone looks back. A few birds chirp. Nothing is there. Clouds lazily drift across the sky, racing to some unknown finish line. Cilan pulls the delinquents and their dates close.

"Yes I think that's a great idea you take care of that and we'll just be over here you know not being next to you okay COME ON HURRY UP DIG LET'S PUT SOME DISTANCE BETWEEN US AND HERE!"

Capped boy's POV, kind of (Aka point of view, as I have recently discovered)

I watched my allies leave. They were a good group, but I'd see them again. I always did.

Pikachu leapt into action on my shoulder. The Meowth balloon was getting dangerously closer; it was falling relatively slowly, but if Team Rocket really was in there, I'd have to show them who was boss.

"Pikachu, use thundershock!" I A crowd suddenly gathered around me in a half circle. Pikachu leaps into action. The crowd murmured, obviously worried about me and pikachu's health. We'd be fine, as always. We'd show Team Rocket who was boss.

The world started swirling around me. Pikachu suddenly fell in mid-jump. What had happened? He was frozen there, as if he were a statue. Suddenly everything changed. I was no longer in front of the Connoisseur Convention; I was in a field with my mother. She held out her hand; it was warm and reassuring.

"Why don't you come home?" she asked. He voice was so sweet. So pleasant, calling me to come to her. I frowned. "Not without Pikachu," I said.

Mother's pleasant face turned into a horrible scowl. "You sold him," she whispered.

I gasped. "No I didn't," I replied. He's right here!"

I turned around to find Pikachu, but when I did, the world fell apart around me and I was standing in space. I couldn't breathe; I scratched at my throat, desperate for air, and brought back my own hands. All I saw was blood.

Then the same sentence echoed around me; the voice I had been hearing ever since that faithful day, the words in the back of my mind that kept ringing, but that I kept pushing away, kept fighting back to the furthest corners of my mind.

"_You sold him,"_ said the voice. _"You sold your best friend for money. You gave him away."_

"I had too!" you yell. "My mother was starving to death. I was starving! I had no other way to make the money!"

_"And when you got your so-called money, it turned out to be counterfit," _retorted the voice. _"You gave away your best friend. You've been looking for him for months, but he's gone. they killed him and now we're going to kill you."_

"No," you whisper. Your voice cracks and turns into a yell. "NO!"

Back to normal!

The convention was finally over. You sigh with releif. Thank goodness.

Everybody crowds back onto the bus, with Cilan in the driver's seat.

"All's well that ends well!" he says cheerily. "Well, to celebrate your wonderful behavior, we're off the resteraunt! We're going somewhere fancy."

Your eyes light up. Somewhere fancy? Maybe this trip wouldn't be wasted after all!

Maria smirks. The delinquents cheer. "We is going to the eats!" they yell in unison.

Cilan drives the bus down the road as the gang sings 'I'm driving down highway forty'. This day has been wonderful, despite the company.

Signing off for today. More to come!

I'll write more in the next chapter! I hope you liked this one! If you do review, which you won't, strategically speaking, then tell me your favorite part! I'd love to hear it.


	5. Chapter 5: Green hair is a lovely thing

_You, Cilan, Panpour, Cress, Joey, Joxter, Dig, Ayaynanananana, and everyone else finally arrived at the restaurant. It is very familiar, probably because it was the same building in which you had been sleeping for quite some time. It was none other than Cilan's restaurant._

_Your eyes glow. There is nowhere you'd rather be._

_Cilan hops out of the bus and laughs, a look of triumph on his beautiful face. "We have arrived," he says gallantly as he takes your hands in his. He turns to the children. "My brothers and I will be serving you tonight," he informs everyone. "We will be having a meal fit for the finest connoisseurs. Surely this will increase the fun of your Connoisseuring experience ten-fold!"_

_He is so beautiful. His words are beautiful. Words cannot nearly describe your love for him. Whenever you see his face, you feel like singing the most lovely songs. You sigh contentedly._

_Cilan walks up to you, a soft grin on his face. "A bit tongue-tied, are you?" he asks. "Come on, say something!"_

_This is your chance. Your moment to shine! What should you say? You have to make this count! Cilan is right here. You have your boyfriend's full attention._

_What will you say?_

_"__I want you to know something," you whisper. "S-something important."_

_Cilan smiles. His green eyes are glowing. In your chest, right where your heart is, you feel a light, tingling sensation. Is this love? It is! You know it. You have been feeling it for so long. Now it is time to tell Cilan the Important Thing!_

_"__Your hair," you mutter. "Your hair is the most beautiful thing. I am so lucky to have a boyfriend with such luscious hair."_

_You expect to see Cilan's signature smile, but his face falls. His smile is gone. He is red in the face._

_But this is not a case of the love-blushies. Cilan is embarrassed._

_Time freezes. You look around. Maria is laughing. You hate her so much. Pansear is on Chili's shoulder- Chili must have come into the room at some point- and they're looking at each other. You can't read their expression, but Pansear's fire seemed to lose him._

_The delinquents each have two thumbs in the air. Their mouths are open. What are they saying?_

_Time speeds back up._

_"__You's the girl," they say in unison._

_Cilan suddenly hops back about two feet. His face is still that horrific shade of red. He is scratching the back of his head, saying something. You try to listen._

_"__Oh, no, it's not like that," he laughs. It is a very forced, nervous laugh. Almost a choke, really. "See, I'm not really good enough to be your boyfriend. In fact, I'm not all that great at all. I'm just me. Cilan. You don't like __me, __do you? I mean, ah, yeah, I guess I __am __pretty great, but I had no idea that you..."_

_You lose him. You no longer hear what he is saying, and you don't care to._

_Cilan means nothing to you anymore._

_You get up, ignoring the hectic yells and noise all around you. _

_As far as you're concerned, everyone is silent._

_You walk to your room and flop onto the bed, your face smushed into your Cilan doll. You remember what you'd thought about him: that he meant nothing to you anymore. You wish that were true._

_But he is just too adorable for his own good._

_You start kissing the Cilan doll, but it is a lost cause._

_Your heart is broken._

_CILAN'S POV_

_You, Cilan, have just broken a maiden's heart._

_This is a catastrophe. A calamity of epic proportions. A wonderful young lass had the hots for you, and you ruined her. You broke her heart._

_You have a flashback of the situation._

_N was wearing a beautiful, Medieval-style olive-green dress, along with gorgeous green eyeshadow and glittery black mascara. You, Cilan, were dressed as a dashing young prince._

_Everyone else is in their normal clothes, though. Your subconscious sees no reason for them to be wearing anything else._

_You climb off of your carriage. N is already in front of the restaurant. Her eyes are downcast: you walk over to her, your hand reaching out. You lightly lift her chin; she blushes as she attempts to look away, but she cannot resist. The fair maiden is lost in your eyes._

_"__There is nothing to be afraid of," you whisper into her ear. "Tell me, what are your troubles?"_

_She looks at you, her eyes twinkling. She thrusts her arms around you, collapsing into your embrace. _

_"__I am so blessed," she whispers. "So very blessed to have a lover so majestic as you."_

_Your eyes go wide; you step back._

_"__But we could never be together," you counter. "We come from two different worlds: I, a connoisseur, and you, a lovely princess. Your country of Plasma would certainly miss their lovely lady."_

_N pushes off of you; tears are welling from her eyes._

_You look to the ground. "To your quarters," you whisper. _

_She stands there, defiance in her eyes._

_"__GO!" you yell. You can't stand to look at her any longer; her beauty is too much. You were a fool not to realize it before._

_She looks at you for just a moment; she blinks, and tears run down her face._

_She turns on her heels, and flees the room sobbing._

_You blink and find yourself once again thrust into reality. You are a horrible person._

_You still can't believe that you were blind to N's obvious desire to be your romantic partner. It's just that you only ever saw her as a friend, a stray puppy, even. But looking back, she was so wonderful... the way she patted your hair all of those times..._

_You've got to make things right._

_You march up to N's door and drum your fingers against it._

_You can hear sobbing from inside: sobbing that you caused. It stops for a moment. The doorknob turns._

_N walks out. Her eyes are red from crying, and her cheeks are stained with tears. She looks up at you without saying a word. This is a common occurrence and would usually be overlooked, but the meaning in her eyes is all too obvious._

_You also notice that she has changed out of her fancy gown. Was she wearing it in the first place? You are pretty sure that she was._

_The two of you stand there, for a moment, in silence. You are consciously aware that Pansear and Chili are watching you. But especially Pansear._

_Oh, yeah. I forgot; Pansear is in love with N, as well._

_This could be a problem. According to the Connoisseur's code, Pansear was interested in N first. Does it count if Pansear is a pokemon? You don't know. And then, N is obviously extremely fond of the pokemon. He might be tough competition._

_You see N glare at Pansear with contempt. Pansear, who is hiding behind a curtain, pretends as if N still cannot see him. Chili smiles. __So stealth, __he thinks._

_N looks back at you. You straighten your bow tie and look down at the green-haired girl who you've grown so fond of in the last few weeks._

_She throws her self into your arms. You hold her there for a moment._

_"__N."_

_N looks at you._

_"__You have beautiful hair," you say. "It's a gorgeous shade of green. I am so lucky to have a girlfriend with such gorgeous locks."_

_Suddenly you feel a sharp pain on the back of your head._

_Everything goes black- but not before you see N fall to the ground in front of you._


	6. Chapter 6:Cress has a party!

_You wake up and find yourself in your bed. The delinquents are still soundly asleep, with the Trubbish sleeping with Joxter, as usual. You glance outside the window; the sky is a deep purple. It's probably about three in the morning._

_A dream. It was all a dream. Cilan never said that he loved you. You hop out of bed and shake Ayana._

_"__Give me five more of the minutes," she mumbles, tossing in bed as she clutches... a doll shaped like Cress? Really?_

_You shake her again, harder this time. She groans and looks at you, then looks at her alarm clock. _

_"__It be's the middle of the night," she whispers. "Go back to your bed places."_

_"__Did we go to the Convetion with Cilan yet?" you ask._

_"__Yeah, we wents," replied Ayana. "Don't you remembers? When we got off of the bus, you fell out of the wakeness. We had to drags you into the bed. It was mostly Pan-Sizzle, though."_

_"__But, Cilan," you say. "He never complimented my beautiful locks?"_

_"__Not that I knows of," replied Ayana. "But they __is __some pretty locks you got there."_

_You climb back into your bed, and Ayana turns._

_"__Come to thinks of it," she says, "We all fell out of the wakeness. We must've been all of the tireds, 'cuz I don't even remember getting' into the beds. I just remember Pansear and Chili draggin' you away. And then, blacks."_

_But you don't hear this; your vision is fuzzy and your body is limp. You are falling back into a deep sleep._

_YOU WAKE UP LATE that morning. Light streams in through the window; the only delinquent still asleep is Johnson, who always takes a while to get up. You get out of bed and drag yourself into the bathroom. You tug at your hair a bit with a brush and throw on the same sundress you were wearing yesterday. Funny, you don't remember changing into your pajamas._

_You walk out of your room, through the hall and into the dining room, where everyone (including Johnson, strangely enough) is sitting at a table and eating pancakes. You sit in the only remaining chair, next to Chili._

_Cilan looks at you sadly and says nothing. He takes a slow bite of his pancake._

_It is very quiet around the table. Ayana dumps a pancake onto Trubbish's head and looks up at you._

_"__He has a case of the hungries," she says. "So I gots to give him the nutrition."_

_You nod your head, indicating that you understand the Pokemon's need for nutrients. Cress speaks up._

_"__So," he says to you, "I've been thinking, and I've decided-"_

_"__We don't __care __what you be __decidin's,__" __snapped Joey. Cress' eyes widen. "Excuse me?" he says._

_"__I saids," repeats Joey, "That we's sick of your atts."_

_"__My... my __atts?__" __replies Cress._

_"__Yeah," says Ayana. "You's been all ups in our cases ever since we've been arrivin' here."_

_"__All I ever did was ask for your parent's permission to stay," replied Cress, frustration in his eyes. "You responded to this by covering me in trash."_

_"__TRUBBISH AIN'T TRASH," yell the delinquents in unison. "TRUBBISH IS A PEOPLE, TWO!"_

_(I did not misspell 'Too'. YOU are the one who misspelled it. Yeah. Think about THAT.)_

_"__IT'S NOT EVEN A REAL POKEMON!" Yells Cress._

_The delinquents gasp. Joxter sheds a tear. Dig furrows its' brow._

_"__He is too the reals," says Joxter. "He is ALL of the reals."_

_"__No," said Cress. "He is a fakey-fake. Tell him, Cilan!... Cilan?"_

_All eyes turn to Cilan, who is silently arranging his butter into the shape of a knife. Pansage is patting his head._

_He lifts his gaze. "What?" he mumbles. "Oh. No, yeah, uh, I don't know."_

_He continues with his butter art as the argument becomes heated._

_"__You is the jerks!" yell the delinquents in unison._

_"__I say!" exclaims Cress, "What naughty little children! You kids should learn some decorum!"_

_"__Now he be makin' up the vocabularies!" exclaims Dig. "Will the cruels ever stops with this man?"_

_Cress becomes red in the face. "Well... well your a doo-doo head!"_

_Joxter sobs once. Johnson gets mad. "Well, you don't even have any of the friends!"_

_Cress gasps. "Untrue!" he exclaims. "Panpour! To my shoulder!"_

_Panpour looks up at Cress, still wearing his/her tux and sunglasses. "Pan," he says._

_Cress gasps. "Why, you slimy little... Chili! Pansear!"_

_The attention turns to the fiery-headed duo, who were watching the argument like a tennis match, munching on "Flameos"- their favorite candy- all the while._

_"__Well, we don't really __count,__now, do we?" says Chile. "I'm your __brother. __I mean, yeah, I love you to pieces, bro, and I consider you to be my best friend next to Pansear, but I don't think I count."_

_Cress makes a lot of agitated noises and then pouts. "I'll show you," he says, his voice turning to a yell. "I'LL SHOW ALL OF YOU!"_

_Cress storms out of the room. You can't say that you don't side with the delinquents. The guy is a real jerk. You wonder what he's up to now?_

_Cress' POV_

_You'll show them. You'll show ALL of them._

_Those silly little hooligans. They don't know who they're messing with! You've got friends! Lots of friends! Have they even __seen __your facebook contact list?!_

_You go online and check your email. Four new friend requests._

_Those kids are about to learn a lesson._

_You accept all of your new friend requests without a moments hesitation to even see whether or not they are axe murderers, and post a new status update:_

_TO EVERYONE ON MY CONTACTS LIST_

_(except for Panpour, Chili, Joxter, Dig, Ayana, Johnson, Joey and Trubbish)_

_I am throwing an awesome party at my place!_

_Be here today at eight- all of my coolest friends will be there!_

_Yours, _

_Cress_

_Oh yes. This is sure to bring in some friends, not to mention some nice girls. Perhaps you'll actually meet someone decent at this party. You've got a lot of preparing to do, though: this has to be the party of the century!_

_N's point of view_

_You return to your room to find Ayana on her bed, cuddling with her pokemon egg. She is the picture of happiness. She blushes when you walk in._

_"__Can't we have any of the privacies?" she asks. "We is getting cuddlies."_

_You lay on your bed and cry. The toddler has a more active romantic life than you. Ayana seems to sense your distress, however. She climbs down and sits next to you._

_"__Girl, why you ackin so cray-cray?" she asks._

_You sniffle. "Cilan doesn't love me," you say._

_Ayana smiles sympathetically. "Sure he do," she says. "Cilan has all of the loves for you. He just gots to sees it, that's all."_

_Ayana's eyes light up. "In fact," she said, "I was just checkin' my magicbox, and I think I have just the idea._

_FIVE HOURS LATER_

_You arrive at Cress' party. You sure hope Ayana's idea works. Cress is manning the door, allowing people in and out of the bustling cafeteria. He smiles at you._

_"__Ah, N," he says. "I'm glad that you, my REAL friend, could make it. My other REAL friends will meet you inside."_

_Cress smiles and you cringe. He disgusts you on so many levels. You walk inside._

_There are neon-colored streamers everywhere. Blacklights flood the room, and there are over two hundred people dancing to fast music with lots of drums. There is an entire table full of snacks._

_There. In the corner, sulking over a gallon of ice cream. Cilan!_

_All you have to do is find a 'hot' guy. Then Cilan will be on a trip to jealous town and will realize his love for you!_

_And considering your own stunning good looks and team-plasma upbringing, this should not be difficult._

_CRESS' POV_

_This is wonderful! Just __look __at all of the people who showed up!_

_This truly is the party of the century. Even Joey's __girlfriend, __Maria, attended! Cress couldn't wait to see the look on Joey's face when he saw Maria dancing about at __Cress' __party. He could imagine the conversation now:_

_Cress sat with Joey and the other delinquents at a pretty table._

_"__Oh, Cress," says Joey, blinking tears of regret out of his eyes. "How can we repay you for all of the wrongdoings we have done unto you? We have wrongly forsaken you. Truly you will never forgive us!"_

_You smile, but your eyes are sad. "Of course I forgive you," you say. "Forgive and forget, truly the best policy. In fact, I am holding another party next week, and it would not be complete without your attendance."_

_"__Oh, Cress," say the delinquents._

_Then everyone hugs and the delinquents never make fun of Cress again._

_Yes, yes. This is exactly how it will go. Perfect! Now all you have to do is take pictures._

_You walk into the party and Maria runs up to you._

_"__Oh, Maria," you say. "Just the person that I wanted to see. I-"_

_"__Oh, you're so __sweet,__" __says Maria. "You are just the most adorable thing!" She pauses for a moment. The shinx in her purse peers out and looks at you. "They're playing my song!" she exclaims. "Oh, we just __have __to dance!"_

_"__Uh, I'm not so sure-"_

_"__Come on!"_

_Maria pulls you out to the dance floor and swings you around like a rag doll, knocking the camera out of your hands. You would go to retrieve it, but there are more pressing matters at hand._

_"__Release me!" you say._

_Maria laughs. "So cute," she mumbles._

_N's POV_

_You look around, trying to find a Hot Guy._

_You have never realized how hideous everyone besides Cilan is!_

_You sigh. You then get an Idea. You close your eyes, spin in a little circle, and point. You then open your eyes._

_You are pointing at some weirdo with light blue hair and a white shirt with an R on it._

_Well, __you think, __he'll have to do._

_You walk up to him and tap on his shoulder. He screams, jumps and turns to look at you._

_He's not much to look at, but he isn't __that __bad. You guess he'll do._

_"__You're my date," you say. You take him by the hand. "We're going to dance now."_

_The guy's eyes get a bit wider. "What? But I was just... who are you?"_

_"__I," you say, "am N. I am the savior of Pokemon, the former leader of Team Plasma, and the future Mrs. Cilan. And you are my date."_

_He nods his head. "I'm James," he says._

_You pull him in front of Cilan and start attempting to dance. From anyone else's point of view, you look like a fish that has recently been taken out of the water, what with your flapping about. James frantically tries to follow suit, but he seems to be having trouble._

_Cilan is looking at you! It's working! He's getting up and walking towards you! YES! YES!_

_He smiles. "Hello there," he says. He nods at James. "Who are you?"_

_"__I'm James," he says. You nudge him with your elbow. He continues: "I'm N's... uh, boyfriend."_

_Cilan's eyes get wider and twitchy for a moment. They must be adjusting to the light. Perhaps this is a side effect of jealousy. Probably. You're still not even entirely sure what 'jealousy' is._

_"__Well," says Cilan. He turns to you. His movements are slow and mechanical, like that of a robot. "He is a nice boy, fit for my young girl N. I am very happy that you have found him."_

_No, no, no! He isn't supposed to be happy!_

_"__Are you sure?" You ask._

_"__Never been more sure!" he yells. His voice still sounds like a machine. He runs off._

_You push James to the ground. "Useless," you say._

_James sighs. "I get that a lot."_

_CILAN'S POV_

_YOU totally blew it!_

_You blew your chance with N. First you found out that the weird dream you had was just that- a dream- and now N was in the clutches of some sleazy Team Rocket member! You twitch at the thought. This is new, the twitching. Why couldn't you be as wonderful as you were in that dream?!_

_N will never love you!_

_You lay on your bed and cry._

_CRESS' POV_

_The music turns slow. Maria pulls you close. You try to push yourself away from her, but it's not exactly an easy task._

_"__Oh dear," he says. "I'm afraid I wasn't looking for __this __kind of friend. I just-"_

_Just then, the delinquents walk in._

_"__Hey," says Joey, talking over the music. He hasn't seen Maria yet. Ayana is carrying her Egg, who is wearing a bowtie. Trubbish is attending with Joxter, who looks happier than ever. Joey continues. "We be here for the givin' of the apologies. We just wanted to-"_

_Maria spins you around and then sees Joey. She smiles. "Sorry, Joey," she says. "But I went out and found myself a __man.__"_

_The delinquents pause and say nothing for a moment. Joey grabs his hat and stomps it into the ground._

_"__YOU SEES THE HAT?" He yells at you. "THE HAT REPRESENTS YOU, AND MY FOOT REPRESENTS MY FOOT!"_

_He spits on the ground and storms out. The delinquents follow closely behind. Joxter pauses for a moment and starts to grab a piece of trash to throw at Cress, but Johnson stops him._

_"__Trubbish be too good for Cress," he says._

_Joxter nods and leads his trubbish out of the room._

_Ayana glances at Cress before she leaves. There are tears in her eyes._

_"__Wow," says Maria. "You must be an awful person. You know what? It's over. There is nothing between us."_

_Maria walks out, and you notice that everyone was watching you._

_"__Who even __is __that guy?" you hear one person say._

_"__I don't know," says another, pulling his girlfriend towards him, "But I don't want him anywhere near me. Let's go."_

_The rest of the crowd murmurs in agreement and everyone leaves. One of them, a tan guy with black hair and squinty eyes, carries out the entire snack table. He is aided by a red-headed girl with pigtails._

_Your life really stinks._

_PANSEAR'S POV_

_Pansear!_


	7. Chapter 7

_"__N!" says Ayana. "N, wake up!"_

_You grudgingly pull yourself up from bed. Ayana is shaking you furiously. Why can't she just __leave__? Cilan wouldn't wake you up like this. You sigh._

_"__It's all of the importants!" exclaims Ayana. "My boy has the chills!"_

_"__Your... boy?" you ask. "What do you mean?"_

_"__He has the fever," explains Ayana. "Doc Jox is lookin' at 'im, and he says it ain't gonna end well for my boyses. He is gonna be okay, though. I knows that he is."_

_Your curiosity gets the best of you and you follow Ayana into a room down the hall. You recall that this is a guest bedroom, but at the moment it is serving as a sort of a makeshift hospital room. All of the delinquents and trubbish are crowded around the bed, and Joxter is in a doctor's outfit._

_"__I called the nurse," said Joey. "She be coming, but she said it may take a moment of her times. We gonna have to wait for her. Doc Jox, how's it goin' over there?"_

_'Doc Jox' looks up from his clipboard. "It ain't good," he says. "The patient be goin' through the trauma bomb."_

_Ayana let out a horrified shreik. "No!" she yelled. She ran up to the bed. You push a few delinquents out of the way so that you can see._

_There, laying on the bed and covered in blankets, is the pokemon egg that Ayana had been 'going steady' with!_

_And it was __hatching._

_You smile down at Ayana. "It's not sick," you whisper. "You're about to become a real pokemon trainer."_

_Ayana looks up at you. "I already am a pokemon trainer," she says. She points at Trubbish. "I gots the pokemon."_

_"__Yeah!" agree the other delinquents._

_You smile. "Your egg isn't __dying,__" __you say. "It's... changing its clothes."_

_The delinquents cringe. "That don't sound pleasant," said Johnson._

_"__It isn't," you reply. "That's why it's taking so long. But Ayana, when your- ah- boyfriend comes out, he'll be good as new! And he'll look totally different. You can give him a name."_

_You lean down close to Ayana's face._

_"__I trust that you will not abuse the powers of this pokemon," you say. "You must- you __must __not abuse it by way of battle. You must trust your pokemon and not use it for sport but for companionship, for the love of the bond between trainer and pokemon. And most importantly, you must not become corrupt with the power of-"_

_"__That sounds nice and all that," says Ayana. "I be sure to handle the situations with the most of cares."_

_Suddenly, the egg cracked. Then it bounced. The room was filled with a golden light._

_An eggshell lay on the bed, and something moved under the blanket._

_You figured that it would be something like a Timbur. Maybe even a ratatta. _

_But out from under the blanket comes a Purrloin. Male, and small, even for a newborn. You shudder at the thought. Purrloin is an extremely clean pokemon. Ayana snitches him up with grubby hands._

_"__You is __beautious,__" __she says. "You be's the hottest boy this sides of the region! But why is you a pokemon now? You realize we gots to end the relationship, right?"_

_Purrloin wriggles out of Ayana's grasp and hisses. _

_Ayana smiles. "Don't worry," she says. "We all be friends here."_

_The delinquents crowd around the curious new pokemon. Joxter puts Trubbish onto the bed. "Meet your new play matie," he says._

_Purrloin looks positively disgusted by the new world which it has been thrust into. He growls._

_"__Aww," says Joey. "He is already eager to learn the moves."_

_"__Aww," say the rest of the delinquents._

_You reach down to pet the purrloin. Then Cilan walks into the room._

_"__I was looking for you guys," he says. "What's all the noise about?"_

_"__Ayana's egg hatched," says Johnson._

_"__Really?" says Cilan. That beautiful glint returns to his eyes. "What wonderful news! I simply can't wait to see what kind of a companion Ayana has found herself! Well, Ayana, bring it here. Let's see your new friend!"_

_Ayana smiles. She grabs Purloin by the tail and holds him in the air like a freshly caught fish._

_"__His name be Neb," she says. _

_Cilan's face becomes that of pure fear. "That... what is that? Purrloin... It's a Purrloin..."_

_Cilan walks into the corner and sits, staring at the wall. Ayana walks over, still clutching the very upset pokemon._

_"__Here," she says. "You wants a better look at my boy-boy?"_

_She pushes the pokemon into Cilan's face._

_Your love's first reaction is shock. Then disbelief. Then he screams. It is a very manly scream. You like that in a guy. Cilan runs out of the room, and Cress walks in._

_"__Are those my fangirls, screaming my name?" he asks, a lilt to his voice._

_"__No," you whisper. "That was Cilan."_

_You would have said more, but you're a bit shy._

_Cress is taken back. "Whoa whoa," he says. "Don't get sassy." He looks at Purrloin. "And who does this pretty little thing belong to?"_

_Purrloin growls and Ayana drops him to the ground. He jumps up to Cress' shoulder. The delinquents huddle together._

_Cress looks at the children. "What are you doing?" he asks. "Are you still mad about last night?"_

_"__We don't do the talkings to you," say the delinquents in unison._

_"__Well, I don't care," replies Cress. "For your information, I am having my __new __and __better __friends come over tonight for dinner. And you are invited, if you wish to come, because I am the mature one and you are not._

_The delinquents all turn around in unison, ignoring Cress' existence._

_"__I __said,__" __said Cress, "that I am the mature one and that you are not, and that I am having my super cool and amazing friends over and you are invited! So. Are you coming?"_

_The delinquents say nothing._

_"__SAY SOMETHING!" yells Cress. His voice cracks. "That's it! You're officially __uninvited__! I'm not even going to tell you that I'm holding dinner in our resteraunt at five o'clock tonight and that it's a casual event! So you wouldn't even be able to come if you wanted to!"_

_The delinquents continue to ignore him. You would join them in facing the wall, but you figure that it would be best to stay on Cress' good side. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer._

_"__Well," says Cress, "N and her boyfriend will be there. Won't you, N?"_

_You blink. Your boyfriend? What was he talking about? Cilan? Wait... oh no. Please no. Not that imbecile from last night!_

_"__No," you say._

_Cress twitches. "But you have to come," he whispers. "I already made a place for you and everything! Pansear is going to be there! And we'll have doughnuts!"_

_You shudder. Three reasons that you __wouldn't __want to go._

_Cress became desperate. "WE'LL BE DISCUSSING THE EFFICIENCY OF TEAM PLASMA AND THE REASONS THAT IT FELL FROM IT'S RISE TO MONARCHY!" He yells._

_You raise your gaze. Really? No one __ever __wants to talk about that with you. You have to inform the world of Team Plasma's effect on the world and how it traumatized thousands of pokemon!_

_"__Okay," you say._

_"__Great!" exclaims Cress. "I'll pick up your boyfriend in four hours and thirty-seven minutes."_

_You blink. Your boyfriend? The first name that comes to mind is Cilan._

_No. Wait, he's still referring to that imbecile that you danced with last night. Cress leaves the room before you can explain. The delinquents turn around and you think Joey might have been crying._

_"__You be the traitor," says Dig. "I thought that you was cool. I looked up to you. But now I sees the truth. You is just a big bully!"_

_"__No," you say. " I am going to need some help."_

_Cruel smiles are shared between you and the delinquents._

_Cilan's POV_

_I laid on my bed. My head was laying on a tear-stained pillow._

_First I broke N's heart. Then she got a boyfriend. And now a Purrloin! The day couldn't be worse. At least I was pretty sure that N had broken up with her boyfriend. That offered some relief._

_But I had to get up. I had to face my fear of Purrloin!_

_I hopped out of bed and straightened my bowtie, slicked back my hair and walked out the door._

_"__I can do it," I whispered._

_Suddenly I remembered N. The look on her face when I broke her heart. And I swore that I would never, ever do that to anyone ever again._

_I threw opened my door and walked outside, a strut in my step and a leap in my heart._

_And there was Purrloin. In the hallway, in front of my door._

_Staring at me. _

_I froze. I was suddenly lost in those paralyzing yellow eyes. My heart sped up and I knew that I was going to die._

_Purrloin leaped forward and attacked my leg. I screamed and swatted my arms around in what I will admit was not a very gentleman-like fashion._

_"__EEWWWGETITOFFGETITIOFFGETITO FFFFF!__"_

_But Purrloin would not get off! He insisted on pushing his disgusting and no-doubt poisonous body against my leg while growling at me!_

_I kicked Purrloin off of my leg, ran into my room and slammed the door behind me._

_"__That," I said, "was close."_

_Cress' POV_

_Cress sat at his desk, his computer screen glowing in his dark room. He was, of course, on facebook; and he had now seen that all of his online friends had accepted the invitation to his party!_

_He beamed. "I am so popular," he said. He hopped out of his chair, switched off his monitor, and ran into the dining hall. Everything was in perfect order; the name cards, the fancy table cloth. Panpour was cooking up some dinner in the other room, surely something fit for the mouths of your wonderful guest. There is no chef better than one who has been trained under your eyes, that's what you always say._

_Your thoughts are confirmed by a wonderful smell coming into the room. Things could not be more perfect._

_You sit in your assigned chair and stair at the clock. It's four thirty._

_Only eleven and a half more hours!_

_Purrloin hopped around the hallway, his tail twitching._

_The five delinquents were, metaphorically, right on his tail; Ayana with a net, the rest with various tools of torture. Among them was a shovel, an oversized pencil, a stick of gum, and a pile of trash._

_Purrloin hiss and showed his claws, but these kids were persistant! Purrloin hopped to one side of the hallway and rolled, narrowly avoiding being captured by Ayana's awful net. She seemed to be laughing. What was she saying? It sounded like gibberish to you._

_Suddenly a door opened. Staring out at purrloin with wide eyes were a Pansear, and Panpour and a Pansage; Purrloin quickly squeezed in, and they slammed the door shut._

_The kids bang on the door and scream, but finally give up._

_"__Fine," says Ayana. "You can have some of the alone time with your play mates. But be home at five!"_

_Purrloin relaxed, and stared at her rescuers for a moment. Two of them looked similar to the older humans he had seen earlier; the other one was red. He did not look familiar._

_The blue one was wearing an apron. He hopped up onto a counter and started cooking; the other two creatures were assisting him._

_Purrloin frowned, unsure what to do. So he sat in the corner, rolled on his stomach, and purred to show his appreciation._

_ELEVEN HOURS LATER_

_N smoothed her dress. Her stupid Not-Boyfriend had just arrived. He walked in wearing the same clothes as the day before. N rolled her eyes._

_The delinquents were at his feet. "We brought him!" said Joey. "We took care of the business. You sure this sabotage is gonna be workin'?"_

_"__After I enlighten them," said N. "Then, if they don't get my message of peace, we sabotage."_

_"__Sabotage!" cheer the delinquents._

_N looked at her not-boyfriend. "What was your name again?"_

_"__James," he said. "And I'm really not supposed to be here. I was supposed to go on this secret mission, and-"_

_"__Shut up," said N. "You are too busy for secret missions. You have already made an appointment with me."_

_"__Actually," said James, "These children kidnapped me-"_

_"__Details later," said N. "Now come!"_

_N lead James-Not-Boyfriend into the dining hall. There was a long table with about twenty chairs and an equal number of place cards, each with a name written on them. Cress was seated at the empty table; N noticed that Cilan and Chili both had assigned seats next to him, as said the place cards. N was three seats away from Cilan._

_She quickly swapped the place cards so that she was next to Cilan. Cress and James did not seem to notice._

_"__Oh, N! James! So glad you could make it," said Cress._

_James smiles, apparently forgetting his prior arrangements- that so called Secret-Mission._

_"__Oh, why thank you," he says. "What kind of food are you going to be serving? I'm famished!"_

_Cress winks. "It's a chef secret." He giggles a bit. It was not a little maniacal._

_James smiles. "Wonderful!" He and N take their seats. Since N swapped the cards, two people were going to be sitting between them. James glances at the notes._

_"__Knuckle Cruncher and Fist Man?" He says quizically. "Who are they?"_

_Cress rolls his eyes and smiles. "Well, __obviously, __they're my friends. I met them on my radio and we promptly became Official."_

_"__Official?" asks James._

_"__But of course!" exclaims Cress. "We added each other on Facebook. You're not __real __friends until Facebook says so."_

_James frowns and furrows his brow. "But what about before Facebook was invented?"_

_Cress scoffs, apparently taken aback. "How dare you!" he exclaimed. "Why, you must learn to hold your tongue!"_

_And with that, Cress crossed his arms and continued staring at the clock._

_Minutes passed. Suddenly noises were heard coming from the front door!_

_"__They're here!" yells Cress, flinging his arms into the air. "Oh, I wonder which of my wonderful Friends has decided to show up first?"_

_FIVE MINUTES AGO_

_Cilan and Chili waited at the door. Not one guest had yet arrived._

_Chili, who was not accustomed to standing in place for long periods of time, decided to make conversation. He turned to Cilan and_

_"__WHOA!" yelled Chili. He had not yet gotten a close look at his brother._

_He was in absolute shambles. His bow tie hung loosely around his neck; his hair, usually so tidy, was quite ruffled. His suit coat was haphazardly hanging off of his left arm, and his emerald green eyes were wide and afraid. He was shivering, as if he were cold, but it was seventy degrees (Cress insisted that, while his guests were here, he would not have sudden 'temperature shifts', as he called them, as he claimed that his guests were fragile creatures who required love and a constant temperature of seventy degrees)._

_"__Uh, Cilan?" said Chili, "Are you okay?"_

_Slowly, slowly, Cilan turned his head. His eyes bulged._

_"__The... the purrloin... yes, I'm quite fine..."_

_He turned back to the door, his eyes going back and forth, scanning the room as if he was looking for something. If he blinked, Chili didn't know it._

_"__Okay, then," said Chili._

_Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Cilan jumped._

_"__THE PURRLOIN!" he yelled. "THE PURRLOIN IS ATTACKING ME!"_

_Suddenly four or five large men walked in. As a general rule they were tattooed, had scraggy beards and large noses; they had leather jackets and some, as Chili could see as they pushed past him, had ponytails. One had a tattoo of a Jiggly Puff on the back of his neck with the inscription:_

_JIGGLES_

_MAY MEMORY SERVE THEE WELL _

_Chili scowled. "Welcome," he grumbled as they pushed past him. He turned to Cilan, whose state of disarray had not changed._

_"__Well," said Chili gruffly, "Those flames sure like to burst through doors."_

_Cress burst into the room. His face was glowing. "Have my friends arrived?"_

_"__Yes," replied Chili. "They were headed for the Dining Hall. They seemed to know where it was."_

_Cress laughed. This laugh sounded quite like a noise that a dolphin would make._

_"__Well, of course!" he said. "I sent them the floor plans."_

_Chili rolled his eyes. "Obviously."_

_Cress skipped back to the dining hall. "My people await me!"_

_The large men took their seats at the dining hall._

_James found himself squeezed between Knuckle Cruncher and Fist Man. He looked nervous._

_N looked around. There were perhaps six people at the table, not including herself and James, and more were arriving._

_"__So," said N, speaking to Knuckle Cruncher, "How do you feel about Ghetsis' view of pokemon trainers?"_

_Knuckle Cruncher looked confused- which he often did. "Get whose?"_

_"__What?" asked N._

_"__You said 'Get his view'. Get whose view?"_

_N frowned. "No, __Ghetsis.__The bad man."_

_The man shrugged. "Never heard of him."_

_Cress sat down. As he did, several more people entered the room. It was quite crowded._

_"__Cress," whispered N, "That man did not know who Ghetsis was. Did you lie?"_

_"__No!" exclaimed Cress nervously. "Uh... you'll get to that. Later. I want you too, uh... give a speech! But, um, I forgot to tell you to prepare it. You can stay though! Just, um, yeah."_

_He turned around, ignoring the green-haired girl._

_"__Don't worry!" said N. "I always keep just such a speech on hand!"_

_Cress did not hear her. She didn't care. Maybe he got the message._

_Meanwhile James was trying to start a conversation with Fist Man._

_"__So," said James, "Is Man a given name?"_

_Fist Man glared at him._

_"__I just mean," said James quickly, "That, Uh, I haven't met many people named Fist Man."_

_"__That's cuz __I'm __Fist Man," said Fist Man. "There ain't no other me's running round out there, stupid."_

_"__Right, of course," mumbled James._

_By now the large men were all present and accounted for. There were a few girls, most of them as buff and tough as the others._

_Cilan and Chili took their seats next to Cress._

_"__Cress," whispered Chili, "Who __are __these guys?"_

_Cress laughed. "Why, my Frie-"_

_"__Don't say that!" snapped Chili. "I mean... __what __are they?"_

_"__Oh, they're truckers," said Cress._

_"__Truckers?__" __exclaimed Chili. "Really?"_

_"__Some of them are bikers, Chili. Besides, these are very responsible, golden-hearted people. They are angels among men, traveling the many regions in order to deliver goods and, more importantly, to deliver love and friendship among pokemon and people."_

_"__What?"_

_Cress rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't understand."_

_Suddenly the guests started chanting. "FOOD! FOOD! WE WANT FOOD!"_

_Cress gleamed. "They have such a way with communication!" He tapped his spoon against his glass. The chanting stopped. "Ladies and gentlemen, your food will be served momentarily. Panpour! Pansear! Pansage! If you will..."_

_Suddenly the three pokemon came through the doors, each pushing along carts with covered silver dishes. It smelled delightful._

_All of the food was served within minutes; N was the last to be served. Pansear ran back to the kitchen, grabbed another silver dish (still covered) that was smaller than the rest, and handed it to her._

_N stuck up her nose, but said nothing. Chili winked at Pansear._

_Cress smiled. "Let us see what our chefs have prepared for us!"_

_Just as one person had their hand on the top of a dish, the lights went off._

_A moment later, the light was back on- but the food had gone missing!_

_A voice seemed to come from nowhere: "You shouldn't have been messing with other peoples' business stuffs."_

_First there was silence. Then the 'party' turned into a riot._

_James ducked under the table, a knife barely missing his neck. Chairs were thrown; someone was swinging on the chandelier, and Fist Man and Knuckle Cruncher were getting together and trying to ram through the wall. Someone managed to find the broom and had tied Chili and Cilan to it whilst cooking them over a fire as if they were on a spit, and the three Pan Babies were jumping on peoples' heads and screeching. N was attempting to rescue Cilan from being roasted (Although she thought he looked quite 'hot', as Chili had mentioned) whilst Cress stared._

_And stared._

_And stared._

_And then he opened his mouth to speak; his eyes were full of tears._

_"__IF YOU DO NOT SETTLE DOWN WITHIN THREE MINUTES, YOU ARE ALL __PERMANENTLY __OFF OF MY FRIENDS LIST!"_

_This did not affect the chaos. Cress was perfectly shocked by this. _

_"__I AM SERIOUS!" he yelled. "I WILL DELETE YOU ALL!"_

_No one was phased, not even Knuckle Cruncher._

_Cress sat on the floor and sobbed._

_**THREE HOURS LATER**_

_Eventually, after the fires had been put out and Chili and Cilan were done applying lotion to their burns, Cress sat at his desk, staring at his friends list._

_Chili put his hand on Cress' shoulder. "It's for your own good, you know."_

_A tear rolled down Cress' cheek as he clicked the DELETE ALL button._

_"__I'll never forget you," he whispered. "You will always be in my heart._

_End of that chapter_


End file.
